


Beware of Super Soldiers And Their Enticing Laps

by Confused_Em0



Series: Tell me you’re mine and I’ll let you breathe. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bucky Barnes' Filthy Mouth, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Like 'i'm going to hurt anyone who tries to take you away' kind of possessive behaviour, Like seriously possessive, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, OT3, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony centric, Unabashed Flirting, with some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Em0/pseuds/Confused_Em0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tony’s eyes shifted back toward the remaining occupants of the room only to realise there was literally no space in the sitting area for him.</p><p>This apparently was the best time for Bucky to make suggestive gestures, as the soldier patted his thigh lasciviously, “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, plenty of space right here.”' </p><p>This is just pure shameless smut with some feels thrown in. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Super Soldiers And Their Enticing Laps

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t have a lot of Steve/Bucky in it; there’s brief mentions of it but its mostly focused on Tony.
> 
> Thought I’d point this out so as to not mislead anyone. But the three of them are all very much present in this story ;)

The pale eyes heavy with want followed him everywhere he went, watching with a heated intensity that made Tony’s skin itch. He could feel a pleasant warmth settle around him as he sipped away at his cocktail; his mind pleasantly buzzed, though the half-mast steel-blue eyes that undressed him every time he was in their vicinity never left the company of his thoughts once.  
  
A one James Buchanan Barnes was sat far from him on the other side of the premises as Tony himself casually leaned against the isolated bar, trying with great difficulty not to squirm while the man in question tracked his every move.  
  
The ex-sergeant was lazily sprawled on a lone chair; legs spread wide in invitation while his arm bracketed the back of the couch he was seated next to; the silver of the metal arm catching the light every now and again and drawing Tony’s eyes helplessly toward the man, despite how subtle he had tried to be about the action.  
  
It didn’t help Tony’s predicament when the man caught his eye as he brought his beer bottle to his mouth and obscenely took a strong swallow of the cold beverage, not once looking away; lips stretched tight along the girth of the neck and cheeks hollowed out as he sucked the contents in a suggestive manner; tongue flicking out to catch a few stray drops on the full lips.  
  
Tony mentally cursed whatever deity out there existed - he even had half a mind to curse Thor - when he felt himself flush at what could only be classed as a lewd action, wondering how his life had ended up here of all places.  
  
What made matters even worse was the fact that another super-soldier that was currently inhabiting the same premises had picked up on Bucky’s slow burn teasing throughout the entire damn night and had decided to join in on the fun (Tony really, _really_ had the ridiculous impulsion to punch Thor in the face just then and there - he was a god! He had to answer for Tony’s misgivings).  
  
“Hey Stark!” Clint’s voice broke away Tony’s internal musings on his current dilemma; eyes flickering in the direction of the living room where the archer was currently sliding a DVD into the home movie player.  “We finally decided on Dirty Dancing so get your fancy ass over here and watch with the rest of us.”  
  
Tony braced himself for when he would have to be in close proximity to the two super-soldiers who had even more reason to openly stare at him now - not that anything had stopped them from ogling him the whole night as it was - as all eyes present within the living room area zeroed in on him.  
  
He took his time finishing his drink, realising this was only one of many, if he was to survive the rest of the night; lingering near the bar for as long as he could before making his way languidly over. “Isn’t it a bit rude to the rest of the guests if the hosts of the night ditch them for some movie?” he asked Clint when he got close enough, coming to stop next to Wanda who was sat on one of the Lazy Boys.  
  
Clint arched a condescending eyebrow in response, “Uhh in case you hadn’t noticed, after disappearing to God knows where for ages, the rest of the guests actually left a while ago. And Dirty Dancing isn’t just some movie, it’s an intricate art, right Tasha?”  
  
The redhead in question, who was half sprawled out on the couch next to Thor and Rhodey, just gave a small smile in response as if to humour her friend, “Whatever you say Clint.”  
  
This revelation startled Tony somewhat as he really hadn’t noticed his surroundings all that well, given that his attention had been entirely taken up by two obvious problems - namely a brunet and a blond one. To avoid the scrutiny of the tortuous attention, Tony had stepped out of the premises, having returned just under half an hour ago.  
  
He looked around his surroundings and surely enough Avengers tower save for Helen who was conversing with Bruce near the kitchenette was void of any other people that weren’t Avengers. Huh. When had that happened? He supposed a party that was celebrating their success after another long mission could only maintain for so long.  
  
His eyes shifted back toward the remaining occupants of the room only to realise there was literally no space in the sitting area for him.  
  
This apparently was the best time for Bucky to make suggestive gestures, as the soldier patted his thigh lasciviously, “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, plenty of space right here.”  
  
And Tony felt his heart stop in his chest at that; his brows furrowing when hardly anyone reacted to the open leer, apart from a few snickers that died down almost immediately. Was this really so commonplace now that the other Avengers weren’t even surprised by Barnes’ shameless flirting?  
  
Despite himself, his eyes darted over toward Steve who was sat on the furthest end of the couch which coincidentally was where Barnes was sitting on a chair next to him; Tony immediately realising his mistake when he was met with the filthiest grin he didn’t know the man was capable of giving, directed toward him.  
  
The Captain’s grin only widened when his blue eyes shifted toward Barnes’ lap, before moving to rest on Tony’s brown; the soldier waggling his eyebrows salaciously, mouthing out a, ‘So how about it?’  
  
And _oh God_ , Tony’s brain just about short-circuited at that. What the _actual fuck_? Were they trying to kill him in his old age? Tony felt heat rise to his face almost immediately, strong and punishing. There was no way he was going to survive this night.  
  
The three of them had been dancing around each other these past couple of months and Tony hadn’t even realised how they had gotten to this stage. He was clearly a master at flirting; the act coming to him as naturally as breathing air; half the time the engineer not even realising he was doing it until he saw the other person get a telltale flush or react in a similar manner.  
  
He had a feeling that the two soldiers had a thing going on between themselves but to what extent he wasn’t sure. Maybe they were just fooling around, or maybe there was something more. Whatever it was, Tony hadn’t even given it a second thought that they’d want anything of that nature to do with him.  
  
But then Barnes had started this _thing_ …these _unabashed advances_ … And Steve had only added to the teasing which had gotten increasingly worse over time. Tony wandered what possessed them to direct their attention even remotely in his direction; if they had each other then wasn’t it enough? Or if they didn’t, they could surely get anyone they wanted, then why waste their time with an old genius like Tony?  
  
Tony’s attention focused back on Bucky, the engineer giving a leer of his own, though it wasn’t exactly sexual in nature, “I think I’ll pass on the offer,” he replied - and seriously when did _he_ get flustered around _other_ people? - before pushing past Thor over to where the redhead was sprawled, “Nat, you need to move your beautiful behind and give me some space. You’re taking up like half the couch.”  
  
The Russian regarded him with contemplative eyes, full lips stretching into her telltale smirk as Tony desperately begged with his own eyes for her to comply, at least just this one time.  
  
Steve, the ever-loving asshole, leaned in close to the redhead’s ear, whispering something only Natasha could hear, before pulling back and sharing a knowing smile with her. Natasha’s smile only grew wider before she gave an exaggerated sigh and stood up - wait what?  
  
“Alright Barnes, time to swap seats, I need space to myself.”  
  
Tony’s heart leapt into his throat. _What?_ His eye caught Steve’s again, who only winked back in response. _Oh. My. God_. Let it be known as the greatest day in history when Tony Stark finally realised what a devious little shit Captain America, in all his wanton and shameless glory, could be.  
  
Barnes wasted no time in picking himself up, pulling Tony along by the waist as he moved past before hauling him onto the couch in between himself and Steve.  
  
Tony could feel his pulse skyrocket as he was not so delicately manhandled in between the two. It was once again to his immense surprise that no-one even batted an eyelash in their direction - not even Rhodey for God’s sake, who should have been left entirely uncomfortable by the exchange.  
  
“Friday, lights please.” Tony was startled by the command when it came from Clint and the room’s lights were switched off before the movie started playing; Tony’s brain unable to focus on anything else but the heavy weight of the two men pressed up against him.  
  
Steve’s left arm stretched out behind Tony’s head coming to rest dangerously close to his shoulders while Barnes leaned in close to whisper into Tony’s ear, “I _would_ much rather have you in my lap,” his metal hand trailed along Tony’s inner thigh as the movie began to play, “But I guess this is a good compromise.”  
  
Bucky’s breath was warm and sweet where it fanned against the shell of Tony’s ear and cheek; the spicy smell of liquor making Tony involuntarily shiver.  
  
Tony swallowed hard. “You’re usually not this chatty. Someone spike your drink with something a little too strong?”  
  
Bucky gave a low, breathy chuckle. “Oh not even close sweetheart,” the soldier replied in a drawl; Brooklyn accent coming through heavy and prominent.  
  
Not even ten minutes into the movie, which in all honesty Tony was paying next to no attention to, Steve’s hand had decided to do wandering of it’s own; strong fingers dancing along Tony’s shoulders before coming to play with the fine hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck; the contact making Tony’s breath hitch and body give out small shudders.  
  
These two would seriously be the death of him.  
  
Tony’s eyes wondered toward the rest of his team who seemed completely oblivious to what was happening around them. Clint was sat on the floor, raptly watching the progress of the movie, Wanda was curled in on the Lazy Boy, eyes mere slits as she struggled to keep them open, Thor was already passed out next to Bucky, inching his head closer to Rhodey’s shoulder who was busier conversing to Sam than he was to actually watching the movie.  
  
Natasha on the other hand was completely absorbed in her phone; blue screen light of the device illuminating her sharp features, though Tony did not fail to notice the surreptitious glances she kept shooting toward the kitchenette where Bruce was still in conversation with Dr. Cho.  
  
He was immediately brought back to his own predicament when the strong digits that were casually playing with his hair moments ago, pulled roughly on the fine strands as if to draw his attention back to its owner; Tony letting out a little hiss of surprise at the action; the sensation of having his hair pulled shooting straight to his groin.  
  
Bucky’s mouth was back on the shell of his ear, the soldier shifting if it was possible even closer toward Tony, practically squishing him next to Steve, “Stevie doesn’t like it when you don’t pay attention to us.” As if to prove this point, the hand that had been playing with his hair, travelled down to settle around Tony’s waist, before hoisting him up and pulling him half into the blond’s lap; the engineer giving a little yelp in the process. It was to Steve’s credit, that the man managed to do all that without drawing focus toward them - how that was even possible, well Tony would be left to deliberate that little occurrence for days to come.  
  
Steve trailed his open mouth along Tony’s neck, moving along his jaw, breathing puffs of hot air into his skin before his teeth finally attached to Tony’s ear lobe; voice gruff and low, “He’s right Tony. I don’t like being ignored.”  
  
_Holy shit._ This was a sudden turn around from the Captain’s playful nature from what felt like only minutes ago. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his position with one leg in between Steve’s, while his ass was heavy on Steve’s left thigh; the soldier’s arm still possessively wound around his waist. Tony’s pants tightened around him painfully. _Shit, shit, shit._  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Bruce make his way over to the elevator, finally it seemed to retire for the night. It was to no surprise that after only a short few moments, Natasha rose to her feet, nudging both Thor and Wanda awake as she moved past, “Alright sleepyheads, time for bed.” The pair took a minute to get their bearings right, before giving their own form of acknowledgement and shuffling out of the living room, bleary eyed - well more of an awkward stumble for Thor but the big guy managed somehow.  
  
Rhodey and Sam seemingly realising how late it was, broke away from their conversation, wishing everyone brief goodnights and retiring to their own penthouses. Clint however hadn’t noticed anything occurring around him, still very interested in the progress of his movie, which in all honesty, Tony had no idea how long had been running.  
  
The mere thought of trying to figure out the time completely evaporated from his mind when Steve’s other hand, hidden from sight, moved toward his lower back, freeing his tucked shirt from inside his pants before those fingers met warm skin and began to stroke lazily. Tony’s skin felt like it was on fire from just the mere contact. His now hardening cock began to strain painfully against the waistband of his underwear.  
  
Natasha moved over to gently pat Clint on the head to draw his attention. “Up and at it Barton. Time for bed.”  
  
“Wha…?” Clint drew his attention away from the movie to blink wide eyes up at the redhead. “But Tasha,” the archer whined, “The movie’s not done yeeettt.” Natasha was undeterred in her attempts as she folded her arms across her chest, giving her long time friend a pointed look, clearly attempting to communicate with her eyes a language only the two of them seemed to speak. Whatever she had been trying to communicate to the other finally appeared to register in the man’s brain when his eyes widened in realisation before thin lips pulled into a knowing smirk. “Uh sure. Time to sleep. Wow, is it already _that_ late, my God, you’re right Tasha. Well better be at it then.”  
  
_Subtle Barton_. Tony would have rolled his eyes if his current situation didn’t make him want to die of mortification. He shifted his pants as best as he could to hide his body’s reaction to said situation when the assassins both finally turned to acknowledge the other three remaining members of the room. Tony felts his cheeks flush red, refusing to meet the pair’s eyes as they considered the three of them, not bothered it seemed with the fact that Tony was practically in Steve’s lap while Barnes was pressed up against his other side, showing no interest whatsoever in moving or allowing space.  
  
Steve’s fingers dipped lower and Tony had to muster all the willpower he had not to arch his back and moan lewdly. _Fuck._ The bastard was doing it on purpose.  
  
Steve’s voice appeared unaffected as he let out a, “Night Tasha. Night Clint,” Bucky languidly mirroring the sentiment from next to him while Tony still refused to acknowledge their presence; his face feeling like it was on fire.  
  
“Night guys,” Natasha replied, with what sounded like barely repressed amusement in her tone before pulling along a giggling Clint - who was less subtle in his attempts at masking his glee - with her toward the elevator and down to their penthouses. As soon as the Wonder Twins had left the premises, Friday, apparently doing thinking of her own, decidedly turned off the movie before turning the lights back on and dimming them.  
  
Tony let out wavering breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding in.  
  
“Stop me anytime you want Tony,” was all the warning Tony received before his head was roughly pulled back and Steve’s mouth was on his, hot and needy. The blond’s kisses were merciless and bruising as he twisted Tony around in his lap; Tony letting out a startled gasp when Steve’s arousal pressed firmly back against his ass. This gave Steve enough permission to slide his tongue into the crevice of Tony’s mouth, exploring and dominating.

As minutes trickled by, the kisses became more frantic and filthy; strings of saliva connecting the two mouths where they met insistently. Tony’s brain had no time to do any coherent thinking as strong arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Steve’s lap; Steve moving along with him, chasing his lips while Bucky settled Tony between his legs and attached his teeth to Tony’s neck, making him shiver and moan into Steve’s welcoming mouth.  
  
Tony didn’t know what to do with his hands as he was sandwiched between the two soldiers; the pair doing enough on their own for him.

Bucky’s mouth and hands moved further south, coming to tug frustratedly at his shirt, though Steve didn’t seem to want to remove himself long enough from Tony’s mouth in order for Bucky to get what he wanted.

“Steevve,” the ex-sergeant whined when the Captain still didn’t seem to register that his attention was wanted; metal fingers twisted around to clutch at blond hair before pulling hard enough to detach Steve’s mouth from Tony’s with a lewd smack. Steve’s half-lidded eyes were dazed when they regarded Bucky and Tony wanted nothing more than to reach over and draw his inviting mouth back to his.  
  
Bucky’s thumb traced the edge of Steve’s kiss-swollen bottom lip; pupils blown wide when he registered the flush on Steve’s face. He sure did paint a very pretty picture.

“I need to get this off,” Bucky pointed out, tugging insistently at Tony’s shirt. Steve’s very blue, very heady eyes shifted to where the Russian was gesturing, before pale eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Rip it off,” was the only response he gave before he leaned in and reattached his mouth to Tony’s; intending it seemed to inhale Tony’s soul into his own body.  
  
The tearing of fabric shouldn’t have surprised Tony when it came only seconds later when Barnes’ metal fingers pulled away at what remained of his shirt; the fabric being tossed carelessly to the ground between them. The action shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.  
  
Tony was completely dizzy with desire; his arousal straining achingly between their bodies and begging to be freed. Though, despite the thick fog of want that was clouding his mind, a small part of him realised that this was moving all too fast, when they hadn’t even discussed their attraction toward each other. It was one thing to flirt, it was entirely another to act on it when he himself, wasn’t even sure if it was anything serious. He managed to get his hands between his body and Steve’s before attempting to push the blond away. Tony pulled his head to the side, before breathing out a, “Steve. Stop. Stop, stop, stop.” Immediately the hands on him stilled and the two soldiers pulled away, albeit reluctantly.  
  
It was Steve who spoke first, “Tony are you okay? Did we hurt you?” The concern in the blue eyes made something deep inside Tony ache. He decided to ignore that for now.  
  
Tony took a few moments just catching his breath, feeling like his body would give any second now. Between the pair, he didn’t know how he could ever survive being like this with them. “I…” He finally began, caught between words, suddenly unsure of how to go about what he really wanted to say.  
  
“I… How? _Why?_ I didn’t think either of you were actually interested? All this time… I just though it was… That it didn’t mean anything.” His dark eyes searched both Bucky’s and Steve’s, “Are you sure that this is what you both really want? I mean I’m not exactly, you know… up to par.” He would feel embarrassed about the admission but there was nothing wrong in admitting your own limitations. He wasn’t exactly in his prime and the two soldiers were as close to the epitome of human perfection as there could be. He really didn’t want to waste their time.  
  
He was startled out of his musings when Bucky snorted, shaking his head in the process. “Do we exactly look uninterested? What part of what we’re doing would give you that idea?”  
  
“But -”  
  
Whatever protest was about to leave him died at the back of his throat when Steve leaned over and sealed his mouth over his, placing many kisses on his lips before finally pulling away. “I’m tired of being ignored by you Tony or waiting around for you to figure out what it is you really want. Every time you brush us off, something in me breaks a little. We want you, we’re here. Isn’t that enough? At least for now? And if we had any qualms about your physicality,” Steve pointed out before pulling up one of Tony’s hands and pressing it to the front of his jeans, “We wouldn’t exactly react this much now would we?” he breathed against Tony’s mouth; lust clouding his expression. Tony felt as though some of his brain cells had just been fried by that action alone.  
  
Bucky on the other hand wasn’t quite as patient in his explanation. “Well my reasoning is purely selfish.” He pulled Tony back up and against his now naked chest in one swift movement as if Tony weighed nothing at all; biting hard into the flesh that met between the junction of Tony’s shoulder and neck, making the engineer cry out. “I don’t like sharing,” the soldier let out with a growl. “You belong to us now. If anyone tries to take you away, they’re as good as dead.”  
  
Tony’s head was swimming from the basic declaration of carnal desire. He quite literally had no idea the two had felt that way about him, and if he wasn’t already seated he was sure his knees would have buckled and he would have ended up on the floor in a collapsed heap.  
  
Long fingers clutched roughly at the sides of his face, as Bucky brought it around to look him dead in the eye. “Tell me you don’t want this,” he said as more of an unwavering challenge than anything else. When all Tony could do was gawk back in awe and want, the assassin’s full lips stretched into a wicked smile, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”  
  
He leaned in close to Tony’s face, breathing out a, “My turn,” giving no other warning before attacking Tony’s mouth with his own. If Steve’s kisses were insistent and punishing, Bucky’s were just plain dirty; all tongue and teeth, and open mouthed, saliva mixing into one. Bucky drew back only to bite down hard into Tony’s bottom lip, enough to draw a little blood before sucking the appendage into his mouth and tasting it for himself, making Tony moan loud and needy.  
  
Bucky pushed Tony down to lie on the couch, never once breaking contact from him as he pulled one of Tony’s thighs up against his side, running a hand along the expanse of the clothed skin.  
  
His metal fingers did exploring of their own, travelling along Tony’s belly and chest before coming to capture a pert nipple between them and pinching. Tony arched his back at the sensation, his entire body shaking as it thrummed with pleasure. He felt heat course through his veins, pooling in his navel and making his skin flush red; suddenly feeling embarrassed at having his nipples played with, something nobody had ever done to his very _male_ body. He’d never known he could react this way.  
  
“I think he likes that Buck,” Steve’s voice carried over from somewhere much closer than Tony had anticipated; the tone rough and guttural and entirely enticing. Tony felt his breath hitch when Bucky raised his head to acknowledge the observation; the sinuous mouth tilting up in a feral curve when he noticed the flush on Tony’s skin. “Well would you look at that, I think he does Stevie.” Bucky gave no warning before he replaced his fingers with his mouth, biting down on the nub and sucking. Tony’s vision completely whited out and he cried out desperately, not knowing whether to be completely amazed and thankful for Bucky’s clear oral fixation or be scared shitless of it.  
  
“Ahh… ahhh. No… Do - donnn’t.”  
  
Bucky pulled back. “No?” he questioned teasingly before his fingers shifted to play with the other nipple mercilessly.  
  
Tony’s body writhed against his will, his breaths coming out in short pants. “Ahhhh, I’m not a wo-wo..man…”  
  
Bucky gave a gravelly laugh. “Clearly not. I’m sure a lot of the appeal you hold is the fact that you are indeed very much _male_ ,” he enunciated his words as his flesh and blood hand travelled down to cup Tony through his jeans, “Tony Stark. But I won’t lie, you sure are pretty though; pretty, long eyelashes,” he moved to place kisses on each of Tony’s eyes, “Pretty little mouth that’s filthier than it has any right to be,” before shifting to place a long adulterated kiss to his mouth, “Pretty little waist,” his fingers circled Tony’s hip before settling between the curve of Tony’s bottom, kneading the covered flesh, “And a pretty, round ass that I could worship all day. And that’s not even taking into account the pretty little sounds you make, much like a woman. Though I should admit yours are a lot more enticing, simply because it’s _you_.”  
  
From next to them, Steve made a strangled, desperate noise at the back of his throat, “Buck _come on,_ I can’t last much longer.”  
  
Bucky laughed once again before pushing up and pulling Tony along with him and into his lap, so that his still clothed cock aligned perfectly with the curve of Tony’s ass. “I knew I’d be able to get you into my lap somehow,” he breathed along the side of Tony’s neck; amusement barely suppressed in his tone. Tony pouted despite himself, muttering out a, “Jackass,” making both the super-soldiers chuckle.  
  
“Now baby boy, we’re going to give Stevie here a show.” Bucky parted Tony’s legs slowly, tilting his head up so that the engineer could watch Steve’s reaction. “You don’t know how long he’s fantasised about this,” Bucky continued, pulling along Tony’s zipper; the sound indecently loud in the room, before freeing his fully erect cock from the tight restriction of his underwear. He however, did nothing else to remove the items of clothing completely off of Tony’s body, and that not-action somehow made the experience hotter.  
  
Steve looked completely debauched; pupils blown wide; blue eyes drawn to the head of Tony’s cock where it was pressed against his stomach between Bucky’s fingers while his balls were still confined within his underwear, aching to be freed as well. “Being able to touch you,” Bucky ran his tongue along the expanse of Tony’s neck, “ _Taste_ you.” Pre-come began to dribble from Tony’s cock, running along the shaft and spilling onto Bucky’s metal fingers.  
  
“There are days when he fucks me, buried to the hilt inside of me, and he likes to think it’s _you_.” Bucky thumbed the slit of Tony’s cock with practiced ease, forcing more pre-come to spill through. Tony threw back his head and let out an honest to god full-blooded moan, causing Steve’s breath to catch as he watched the exchange with rapt attention; his hand subconsciously travelling toward the fly of his own jeans as he unbuttoned them.  
  
Bucky was undeterred in his relentless teasing of Tony; biting, sucking and licking along his neck while his metal hand gave its full attention to his cock, reaching low along the inside of his thighs, dipping into his underwear to occasionally play with his balls, smearing pre-come everywhere.  
  
He rocked up against Tony’s ass attempting to get some form of friction going against his own clothed length. “Likes to think it’s you he’s fucking into submission, it’s your body he’s taking control of, worshipping, possessing, _owning_.” His eyes met Steve’s as he bit down on Tony’s earlobe harshly. “I can see the want that lights up his eyes, because it’s the same desire that runs hot through my veins. And when he finally comes, which is too beautiful a sight than it has any right to be, it’s your name on his lips _Tony_.”  
  
Tony felt like his entire body was literally on fire. Bucky Barnes should not be allowed to talk. Ever.  
  
Tony’s internal frustrations seemed to have no effect on Barnes whatsoever as he continued to run his dirty mouth. “Who would have thought, that we of all people, would ever become so ardently, so helplessly, infatuated with Tony _fucking_ Stark.”  
  
Bucky buried his nose in Tony’s hair, inhaling greedily while his hand picked up pace along Tony’s length. Tony could only whimper as the friction from that very hand, without lube, began to burn along his shaft; the sensation should have been at least a little painful, but it only served to make Tony needier; a pleasant ache beginning to settle low in his belly. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.  
  
“Look at him Tony… look at what you’re doing to him.” Tony hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes when he reopened them to stare up at Steve, and the sight that greeted him, left him breathless. Steve had fallen back into the chair across from them, naked legs spread wide, gorgeous cock free between his hand as he jerked himself off to the sight of Bucky jerking Tony off; clothes abandoned next to his feet. His eyes were barely open as he watched the pair; skin flushed a delicious shade of pink as he breathed Tony’s name again and again like a dying man’s prayer.  
  
Fuck, _fuck_. Tony almost came from the visual alone, though Bucky’s suddenly tight grip on him, as if he had read Tony’s mind, made that impossible. “Not just yet baby boy. Not before I get to be inside you. Get to fuck you. Until you can’t think of anything else but _me_.”  
  
Tony felt himself shudder at the open possessiveness Bucky was displaying; a secret part of him relishing in the innate, animalistic gesture. “Wha- what about…Stev..e?” Tony choked out.  
  
“Oh we’re not done with our Captain just yet,” Bucky breathed into Tony’s hair before his eyes shifted to meet Steve’s. “Do you like what you see _Ste-vie_?” He drew out Steve’s name with each teasing stroke to Tony’s cock, pulling Tony’s legs wider and finally dragging his underwear and jeans along his legs in one fluid motion, to leave Tony completely exposed.  
  
Steve let out a guttural moan and _came_ ; spilling all over his hand and stomach; back arched up and off the chair with his head thrown back in ecstasy, pulling taut the muscles of his neck. Tony felt himself shake from the raw need he could see pulsing from every angle in Steve’s body as his beautiful face twisted in pleasure, Tony’s name on his parted lips.  
  
Bucky had been right. There wasn’t a more arousing, mesmerising sight.  
  
Steve’s body eventually calmed; breaths becoming laboured after the last thin strings of come finished coating his belly, some of it running down his muscled thighs and along his legs.  
  
The sudden urge of _want_ that rippled through Tony at the sight was so strong that if weren’t for Bucky’s persistent grip on him, he wandered if anything would have stopped him from jumping up and completely mauling Steve where he rested.  
  
“Shh love,” Bucky calmed him as Tony squirmed around him. “I know you want him… But would you be desperate enough to want to own him, be inside him while I fuck you?” Tony let out a strangled sob at the filthy words, wanting nothing more than to comply; a dark, venereal part of him wanting to completely _wreck_ Steve.  
  
When Bucky shifted to pull out lube from the pocket of his discarded jacket, Tony could do nothing else but nod hopelessly.  
  
“What about you Stevie? Want him to fuck you into the floor?”  
  
Steve whimpered from his position on the chair across from them as he continued to watch Tony; his limp cock twitching at the words. “ _Please_ …” The blond practically begged. “ _Please…Tony…_ ”  
  
Tony twisted further in Bucky’s grasp unable to sit still any longer, not when the desperation coming from Steve only worsened his libido, destroying any remaining control of his sanity.  
  
“Stevie come here.” Bucky commanded from behind Tony. Steve took no time at all in complying; legs a little unsteady as he made his way over, coming to stand in front of the pair; all long, lean muscle and golden skin. The sight made Tony’s mouth water.  
  
“On your hands and knees,” Bucky ordered. The Captain took only a few moments before doing as he was instructed, kneeling on the floor, facing away from them, ass presented to Tony like some kind of lascivious offering. “Quite somethin’, ain’t he?” Bucky spoke from behind Tony; Brooklyn accent strong as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s sweat-damp hair.  
  
The soldier uncapped the bottle of lube he had clearly bought along in anticipation of tonight (and Tony would have really wondered, if he was capable of doing any cognitive processing at the moment, if Bucky and Steve had planned this whole thing from the start), coating Tony’s fingers with them before guiding them toward Steve’s entrance. “I want to see you fuck him with your fingers Tony.”  
  
Tony could feel Steve shiver at the words where he came to rest his hand on his hip, settling behind the younger man while Bucky remained behind him. He ran a lube coated finger along the soldier’s ass cheeks, making Steve take a sharp inhale of breath at the sensation. The hand that was on his hip moved across the rest of Steve’s body, feeling along the strong back and down a powerful thigh; Steve only trembling at the touch. “Tony… _please_.”  
  
Tony felt any composure he had slipping, the longer he looked and touched Steve, while the soldier trembled before him; dipping his head down to place chaste kisses between Steve’s shoulder blades and down the length of his spine to appease him, if only a little.  
  
While his attention was on Steve, behind him, he could feel Bucky’s lube slicked fingers knead the flesh of his ass before stretching them to expose his hole. He gave a full body shudder when a metal finger teased at his entrance before slipping past and breaching the first ring of muscle. The feeling of having himself stretched on the inside was almost enough to undo him; reminded that he had a task of his own to perform only when Steve pushed back against his fingers insistently. “ _Tony_ ,” the soldier practically whined.  
  
Tony slipped a finger inside Steve’s entrance gently, while trying to ignore for the moment the feeling of now two of Bucky’s fingers scissoring him with expert skill; enough lube coating them for some of the warm liquid to spill down his thighs; Bucky’s breathing harsh on his neck.  
  
This apparently was not enough for Steve who reached around behind himself to push two more of Tony’s fingers inside of him leaving Tony to gasp at the action. “But Steve - ”  
  
“Come _on_ Tony… I’m not some delicate virgin. You can’t hurt me. I need more… _please._ ” Steve raised his head to look back at him; eyes half clouded in pleasure, half in desperation.  
  
“He has a fetish for your fingers Tony,” Bucky mouthed along his ear while slipping a third finger inside of Tony’s asshole, making Tony’s back arch. “The number of times he’s had to jerk himself off after watching you work in your workshop with your glorious hands…It’s a wonder he hasn’t jumped you sooner.”  
  
Steve cried out when Tony pressed his fingers with enough pressure inside of him; the engineer not sure if the action was at the words Bucky spoke or if he had found the bundle of sensitive nerves inside the blond. He pressed down on the spot once again and it was a good thing Tony had moved one of his hands around Steve’s waist to hold him up, otherwise the man would have collapsed from the pleasure that shook him at having his prostate stimulated.  
  
Behind Tony, Bucky seemed to be affected by the view of Steve coming undone in front of them as he grunted, pulling Tony flush against his chest, teasing his puckered hole for a few more seconds before slipping his fingers out. “Enough teasing him now,” he growled, before reaching around with his flesh and blood hand, thoroughly coating Tony’s dick with lube.  
  
As if taking the hint, Tony pulled his fingers out of Steve’s stretched entrance, Steve whining at the loss, trying not to come like a wanton teenager at the sight of Bucky’s hand aligning Tony’s cock with Steve’s asshole.  
  
Tony could do nothing but watch bonelessly as Bucky pushed the head of Tony’s length inside Steve, one slow thrust at a time.  
  
Steve threw his head back, moaning long and loud; beads of sweat trickling down his glorious back. “ _Tonnyyyy…ahhh_.”  
  
Once Tony was buried to the hilt inside of him, his balls pressed up right against Steve’s cheeks, Bucky bit down harshly on his earlobe. “Now _fuck him_.”  
  
Tony’s head swam at the aggressive command; his body scrambling to obey. He began with shallow thrusts which only increased in pace when Steve practically begged him to go faster, harder. “ _More Tony, more…_ ”  
  
Lost in the pleasure of Steve’s body, Tony had no time to get his bearings straight when Bucky’s body left his, only to return seconds later when a tongue breached his entrance. He practically keeled over, smacking straight onto Steve’s back, face buried in the sweat-damp golden locks; his body shaking violently at the foreign penetration. “Bucky!”  
  
Bucky paid no mind to Tony as he kept up his ministrations; tongue lapping at the lube that had coated the entrance, before forcing itself inside and tasting the ring of muscle. Tony’s thrusts into Steve became erratic when the mouth on his asshole began to suck, pausing only to place small bites along the ass cheeks. “Bucky, Bucky, _Bucckkyy_!” The name was a mantra on Tony’s lips as the soldier continued to lather attention to his entrance, as if he’d tasted nothing better.  
  
In front of him, Steve was breaking apart, his body shaking from sobs as Tony continued to thrust into him. “Steve…” He dipped lower to place kisses along the blond’s neck and jaw, reaching over to turn the soldier’s face toward him before sealing his lips over Steve’s. The kiss was almost heartbreakingly sweet - a stark contrast to the perverse tongue at his backside, insistently violating him without mercy.  
  
Steve twisted around in his grasp, not completely pulling out before lying on his back and dragging Tony along with him. “I want to see you…” He whispered against Tony’s lips.  
  
They stayed that way for a few moments, just wrapped up in each other; their harsh breathing, the meeting of flesh on flesh, and Bucky’s sucking and biting, the dominating sounds in the room.  
  
When Bucky shifted lower to take one of Tony’s balls into his mouth, sucking greedily, Tony saw white, unintentionally angling his thrusts in a certain direction that had Steve crying out sharply - it was a good thing they were alone in Tony’s penthouse, for the sounds that Steve was making would have been enough for the others to come barrelling in.  
  
Tony tried to ignore the mouth that was on him, in order to continue with the angle of his thrusts, hitting Steve’s prostate each time. Steve drew him back in impatiently, desperately, meeting Tony’s mouth in messy, open mouthed kisses, that were less like kisses and more like Steve’s urgent attempts at melding their bodies into one, guiding one of Tony’s hands to stroke his once again fully erect cock.

Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s mussed hair; his eyes yearning for something only Tony could apparently give him, delirious with pleasure. Though what spilled next from those beautiful lips was almost enough to completely shatter Tony’s control, “ _I love you Tony_.”  
  
And then Steve was throwing his head back, eyes rolling up and closed, toes curling where he had them off the floor as he came for the second time that night; blunt fingernails clawing at Tony’s back, violent enough to leave behind marks.  
  
But before Tony could finally lose himself into the feeling of Steve’s body, he was harshly drawn away from the other male, his cock slipping out of Steve as he was brought back against Bucky’s familiar chest, “Not yet Stark. You’re not coming until I’m inside you.” His voice was so low that Tony thought he almost imagined hearing the next part of, “I told you that the only thing I want you remembering is _me_.”  
  
He lifted Tony up with one hand, twisting him forward to face him, aligning his now naked lower half against Tony's entrance, “I want to fuck you bareback, just like this, feel myself inside you. I can’t catch anything but if that’s not what you want, then let me know now.”  
  
Tony didn’t understand how his mouth was able to form words at this point, managing out a, “No… it’s fine. I want you to.” That seemed to be the only permission Bucky needed before he slowly began to slide himself inside Tony; his half-lidded eyes watching Tony with inebriated pleasure. “Fuck. Still so tight even after all that stretching. I thought at least my tongue would have loosened you up some more,” And bloody hell, the mouth on this man, (Tony had to wonder how someone like Bucky Barnes even existed), “But then again, I was just using that as an excuse to eat you out.” He gave a rasping laugh, when Tony shivered, reaching out to place the engineer’s hands along his shoulders. “You taste delicious by the way.”  
  
“ _Unnghh_ …” Tony hung on for dear life as slowly but surely Bucky slid all the way in; the intrusion inside his body new and unfamiliar. Tony had had his prostate stimulated by female lovers in the past but had never had someone very male take him like this before. He stayed still a few moments while his body accommodated Bucky's hard length; pleasure starting to take over the initial discomfort when the soldier began to move.

Bucky's metal hand fisted in Tony’s hair, drawing his mouth in for a thirsting kiss. Tony should have complained about the kiss given where the soldier’s mouth had been only moments ago, but the hunger and ferocity behind the meeting of lips only served to fuel his arousal. “Is this your first time Tony? The first time someone’s penetrated you? Breached the walls of your body?” The soldier practically growled into his mouth; his hand tugging on Tony’s hair punishingly if Tony so much as looked away. “Because I really don’t like the idea of anyone else ever having seen you like this.”  
  
Tony whimpered once again at the ex-sergeant’s irrational jealousy; possessiveness in the hands that held him, in the hard and sharp thrusts that rocked his body as he surged down to meet them, in the eyes that never left his and the mouth that abused every inch of available skin. “ _Answer_ me, Tony Stark.”  
  
Tony nodded pathetically; his mind completely blissed out. “You- you’re the first- first person… to be inside me…”  
  
Bucky leaned down to take one of Tony’s nipples into his mouth, his voice vibrating around the nub and sending shivers down the length of Tony’s spine, “Good. Because you’re _mine_.”  
  
Tony nodded shakily, mouthing out a, “Yours,” against Bucky’s glistening neck, but when the soldier bit down on the sensitive nub, Tony knew he was done for. His balls tightened painfully, Bucking slamming hard into his prostate with a powerful thrust and before he knew it, he closed his eyes shut tight and was coming. The mind curling orgasm that took him blacked out his vision; the final release of pleasure making him sob and hold onto the soldier as he pulled along Tony’s thighs to bring him even closer.  
  
“Buckkkyy… Ahh, _James_ …” And that was apparently all it took for Bucky to reach out and pull Tony’s head forward; muffling his own release into the crook of Tony’s neck, teeth attached painfully to the flesh as his mouth opened in a silent scream (and Tony had to wonder just how much of him would come out bruised after this); his body pulling tight against Tony as he came inside the smaller man, rocking the two bodies from the intensity of his orgasm.  
  
The two men remained in that position for a long while after just catching their breaths, allowing their bodies to come down after the high; Tony’s arms still around Bucky’s neck while the soldier’s face was still buried in his.  
  
Bucky placed gentle kisses along the skin, as if to appease the hurt he had intentionally left with his teeth when marking Tony’s body. He sucked on a particular spot near the junction of his jaw and ear, intending to imprint the mark it seemed completely into Tony’s flesh. Tony had to laugh at that, his voice a little scratched and worn. “It’s not going to disappear anytime soon soldier. No need to worry your pretty little head about it." Bucky laughed with him, lifting his head up to look back at Tony. “‘m not worried. Going to be right here to make sure it never leaves your skin.”  
  
Tony huffed out another laugh, which was more an exhale of air; his arms and legs feeling like jelly when he finally released himself from Bucky’s body; the soldier less inclined to let him go but had to relent when Tony insisted. “I like your caveman tendencies, very macho. Me Bucky, me no like sharing. Beautiful in its simplicity.”  
  
Tony pulled out a couple of tissues from the dispenser on the coffee table, wiping away at the come that tried to trickle down his clenched ass - he could only hold it in for so long. The erotic thought of Bucky’s come filling him up and taking claim of him made him internally shiver (If there had been a butt plug around, he was sure the ex-sergeant would have used it, trying his hardest to keep all of his come inside of Tony).  
  
Tony redirected his attention to Steve; crawling over to where the man lay on the floor; eyes closed in a blissful visage; breaths coming in long and deep. Tony had to wonder if the other man had fallen asleep.

His eyes shifted to watch Bucky as the soldier walked over to them, before taking a seat next to Steve; sweeping his hand along the blond’s forehead in order to brush away the few stray strands of hair from his face. “I wasn’t lying you know, before,” Tony realised that Bucky was actually speaking to him and not Steve, “about not liking to share. I don’t know what I’d do now Tony if you pretended like this never happened, went back to ignoring us, going out on your _stupid_ little dates -”  
  
\- And seriously Barnes, that hadn’t even been anything important - “Marissa wasn’t an actual -”  
  
“I don’t care,” Bucky interrupted stubbornly, “Point is I don’t think I’m going to be able to give you back,” the soldier kept his attention on Steve, running a gentle finger along the blond’s cheekbone, “At least not to anyone else.”  
  
Tony took in a deep breath, still not being able to make sense of how these two, realistically still _very young_ , very fragile people, had come to see him in this way. He still didn’t think he deserved them but the apparent doubt in Bucky’s eyes made him pause in voicing out loud his concerns. There was still tomorrow to iron out the fragilities of their changed relationship. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t think this would get very far, despite how the soldiers might feel about him now. Tony himself didn’t think he’d be able to mentally face, _live_ with the idea, that he’d never be good enough, never be able to keep up and that thought alone was enough to bring reality crashing back down around him.  
  
He figured the too morbid idea was something the self-conscious Bucky didn’t need to hear just now. Tony however, would show them in time, that they were better off on their own - when they all had more time to have a serious talk but for now… they just needed to sleep.  
  
The engineer made to get up but before he could move away, an arm had reached out behind him and pulled him down flush against Steve’s chest; Steve huffing out a laugh at Tony’s surprised yelp. “I thought you were asleep!” Tony struggled against the man; voice indignant. Steve only laughed some more; pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair to placate him. “Well the mind-blowing sex was amazing enough,” the soldier teased making Tony pout despite himself, “But after that, I feel more energised if anything else.”  
  
Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Are you serious??” Steve grinned down at him, giving a half- shrug.  
  
“Insatiable monsters, the both of you, I swear,” he grumbled under his breath, making the two men chuckle again. “Welcome to the promise land sweetheart,” Bucky drawled from next to him, his expression still not entirely relaxed. Tony could tell that a lack of response from him about being theirs completely was still bothering Bucky.  
  
Steve shifted Tony in his grasp so that he could take a better look at his neck, running a finger along the already forming bruises, causing Tony to hiss in pain. “Holy hell Buck, you completely mauled him.” He leaned down to kiss the hurt, soothing the marks with his tongue.  
  
“Good,” Bucky huffed out, standing up to find his forgotten clothes, “At least now he’s going to have a reminder that isn’t going to go away no matter how hard he tries to ignore it.” Tony knew that was a jibe at how he had been treating them these past few weeks, but in all honesty he hadn’t meant to come across as an asshole who was hellbent on ignoring them - he had just needed some time to himself in order to sort his life out. And there was also the matter of him literally being oblivious to the fact that they actually cared, let alone wanted him in more than just a platonic manner.  
  
“You owe me a new shirt,” he called out to Bucky as the other man picked up all their discarded clothing from the floor.  
  
Bucky tossed Tony his own t-shirt, “You can have mine.”  
  
Tony pulled himself away from Steve’s arms and sat up, picking up the t-shirt Bucky had thrown his way. It smelled just like the soldier - like the earth and rain, with a hint of sandalwood soap and aftershave. He looked over at Bucky who was tugging on his jeans, the prominent frown still between his brows.  
  
Tony had said he was theirs in the throes of pleasure, but he realised that Bucky would think he hadn’t meant it, unless he confirmed it when he thought he had a clear head. So the best thing he could think of now was to appease the assassin’s possessiveness somewhat by putting on his much bigger t-shirt and -  
  
\- Wow. It was seriously roomy. Next to Steve you wouldn’t be able to tell but Bucky Barnes was built like a brick shit-house. Damn. Tony was practically lost inside the clothing.  
  
Steve pulled himself up behind Tony, running his hands up and down Tony’s arms before pressing gentle kisses along his now clothed shoulder-blades, “This is a good look on you Stark,” he smiled into the honeyed skin of Tony’s neck.  
  
Tony’s eyes met Bucky’s, the engineer giving a shy smile, fully realising the picture he was presenting in the other man’s clothes; hair mussed, and visible skin wearing the after-glow of sex. Bucky inhaled sharply through his nose at the display, hands clenching at his sides as if to hold himself back. The ever expressive eyes were watching him with that same intense hunger that had clung to him throughout the night; the expression clearly screaming, ‘mine, mine, _mine_.’  
  
Steve got to his feet just then, dragging Tony up with him, before accepting his clothes from Bucky and turning back toward the engineer in order to face him. “You still haven’t given us an answer Tony.”  
  
Tony took in a deep breath and shrugged, “I'm not exactly in a hurry to go anywhere,” figuring that was the best response he could at least offer for tonight. It wasn’t as if he was interested in anyone else. He didn’t know how after tonight he could ever be but realised it was only a matter of time before he really had to move on, if only for the sake of the two soldiers. But he supposed that wasn’t something he had to tell them just yet.  
  
He moved toward the entrance of the hallway that would lead up to his room, tossing a glance over his shoulder when he realised the two soldiers were standing around awkwardly, suddenly unsure of themselves. The engineer suppressed a smile; the sight sickeningly endearing (They really would be the end of him).  
  
“Well if you wanna sleep by yourselves,” he gestured passively, his tone playful and teasing; the corners of his mouth twisting up in a smile despite himself when the eyes watching him widened in surprise and barely repressed relief.    
  
He only managed to get so far ahead in the hallway before he was bodily lifted off the floor and tossed over a half-naked Bucky’s back as he walked them towards Tony’s more than accommodating bedroom. “Shut it Stark, you don’t get to get away that easily.” Tony would have complained at being manhandled once again but he supposed it wasn’t all too bad when he got the perfect view of a very blond, very naked super-soldier on the other side; Steve’s smiling face doing weird things to his heart.  
  
_I love you Tony._  
  
The genius sucked in a sharp breath at the memory, belatedly realising how screwed he was.  
  
Yeah. Tony Stark should make it his number one rule to never accept offers of sitting in laps of super-soldiers, especially ones with obscene physics and alluring blue eyes.  
  
But then again, saying no, wouldn’t ever work out for him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> All this started because I couldn’t get the idea of Bucky suggestively asking Tony to sit in his lap out of my head lmao. 
> 
> I’m sorry.


End file.
